World's Greatest Detective
by b4omega269
Summary: Ch. 1 is up! Set after the events of TDK, a new villain is added to this universe of Batman and he is a true test of Batman's detective skills.


**AN: I will occasionally post comments up here. This story is built upon the story developed in Batman Begins and The Dark Knight. However, characters established in Gotham Knight will not apply. I can guarantee that my take on Batman will most likely not be quite as realistic as the films even though they are the background.**

**World's Greatest Detective**

Chapter 1: A Year Later

The moon illuminated the city streets of downtown Gotham. The large television screens in front of Gotham City Broadcasting Network played the latest edition of the Gotham Nightly News once helmed by Mike Engel, but now hosted by the blonde bombshell Vicki Vale.

"Tonight we remember Harvey Dent, the former District Attorney, whose war on crime ultimately led to his death allegedly at the hands of the masked fugitive known as the Batman a year ago. While the city had begun to clean up prior to Dent's term as D.A, it has been widely noted as the official turning of the tide for the city's populace. Once cynical of all government officials in Gotham due to rampant corruption in almost every office, residents began to trust the city's legal system as Dent actively fought corruption and criminal elements. His influence became of increased importance after the criminal known as The Joker committed crimes to lure the then public hero and vigilante Batman out. Dent is remembered as claiming to be Batman in an attempt to catch the Joker, which later led to his rescue and The Joker's defeat at the hands of Batman. However, something shifted in this relationship as just days later Batman became known as Dent's alleged killer. Many of Gotham's wealthiest citizens have publically stated that Dent's example has led them to invest in the success of Gotham City, most notably, Gotham's billionaire bachelor, Bruce Wayne. I had a chance to talk to Mr. Wayne last month in an exclusive interview as his residence of Wayne Manor had the final touches to its rebuilding effort finished."

---

On the outskirts of Gotham City, the new Wayne Manor stood in the moonlight still the large symbol of the Wayne legacy and by comparison to the classic structure had as promised been built almost brick by brick. Inside the vast library of the manor the white-haired butler put his silver tray of coffee on a reading table and removed a book titled _A History of Detectives: 1939_ and turned to page 27. When placing his thumb on the seemingly normal page a green light quickly passed from top to bottom analyzing his finger. After Alfred Pennyworth replaced the book, the entire book shelf descended into the floor to reveal a rather primitive elevator. As Alfred grabbed the tray and went into the elevator shaft the bookcase resumed its normal position submitting the elevator's occupant into darkness. A lever was pulled and the elevator began to lower. The darkness of the elevator shaft gave way as it descended to a wide open cavern beneath the mansion. In addition to various attractions with the cavern there was a large center console where a man with black hair and unstoppable determination typed furiously. Alfred walked towards the man and placed the coffee try beside him.

"Master Bruce, must you insist on staying up so late even when you aren't conducting your criminal activities?"

"Very funny, Alfred. Thanks for the coffee. Did Lucius ever call about that security concern?" Bruce Wayne asked as he continued typed with vigor on the keys of his personal supercomputer.

"Not yet, sir, but I thought you might be interested that your interview with Ms. Vale is playing on GCBN right now." Without saying a word Bruce punched in a few keys and one of the smaller computer screens surrounding the huge center console showed Bruce answering one of Vale's questions.

"…and now I'm happy to be back in the true home of the Wayne family."

"I'm sure you are glad to be back, but you aren't the only one returning to a new home. I hear that through the Wayne Foundation, created by your parents, you are building an entire new neighborhood just on the outskirts of town. Can you tell us a little about that and what motivated you?"

"Well Vicki, I'll start with what motivated me. The Wayne name used to mean something to the city when my parents attempted to help the city through their philanthropical endeavors. After their deaths, I like so many other citizens felt that they were killed by the very people that they were trying to help. I felt that making a true effort to help the city with my money was futile and a waste because I didn't think the city wanted to change. That changed after Harvey Dent actually made some progress in this city. So, when he died at the hands of some lunatic with a mask, I was inspired to do some good for Gotham. I decided that I would build a neighborhood for those displaced by the disaster in the Narrows two years ago."

"Mr. Wayne, with the Narrows being closed off and becoming what is now known as Arkham Island some people think that your philanthropic donation to this neighborhood's construction is coinciding a little too closely with a competitive bid to becoming the security systems provider of Arkham."

"I can credit you that you are trying to be investigative; Vicki, but I assure you that there is no foul play involved. I just figured that I could help those in that horrible incident in two ways. Through the foundation I can help establish better living conditions for them and aid this city as my parents would have done. With the leading researchers and experts at Wayne Enterprises, I know that we can help provide Arkham Island with the tools and security to keep the inmates in and treat them effectively. With the anniversary of the Dent tragedy approaching I hope Wayne Enterprises can win that bid, so the people he would want behind bars remain there."

"Mr. Wayne, many of our viewers often submit questions about the love life of the richest man in –" Vicki's question was cut short as Bruce shut off the screen.

"I've seen enough." He let out to Alfred.

"If you don't mind me asking, Master Bruce, why did you mention Harvey Dent so much?"

"With the blame of all those deaths on Batman, the people of Gotham need to find hope in what Dent did. He is still the hero they can identify with. I've become the villain to keep his legacy alive. I can do good with or without GCPD help and I still have Gordon. Only Gordon knows the truth about what happened, if it ever gets out it could be catastrophic to the image of Gotham."

"I've never really asked you. Did you really do the housing project because of your parents?"

"I know my mother and father would want the city taken care of and I do that as Batman, but I can only fight crime. Hopefully with a brighter future out of the Narrows and into a new life these people won't turn to crime. Bruce Wayne can prevent crime and Batman can stop it." Just as he finished talking, a blue light started flashing. Bruce quickly tapped a couple buttons to reveal Lucius on the screen.

"Mr. Wayne, I've looked into the system we have in place and I don't think that anyone will know that we have separate monitors on Arkham Island. You can begin monitoring the Elizabeth Arkham Asylum and the Harvey Dent Penitentiary."

"Good," Bruce said as he tapped a few buttons and a screen popped up showing a cell enclosed by a bullet-proof glass window. "I want to keep an eye on him at all times."

"I still feel a little uneasy on your spying on Arkham, but I suppose these people have given up their right to privacy especially that one. Anyway, the security advisors and some of the board are going to tour Arkham tomorrow. Should we expect you, Mr. Wayne?"

"I think I'll pass Lucius, they may just try to have me committed. Give the administrator my regards though, Strange isn't it?"

"Yes, Hugo Strange took over the asylum after Crane went insane. I'll extend to him your appreciation for the opportunity to do buisness." Lucius faded and was replaced on the center console with the image of the cell, inside was an inmate with a permanent grin.

---

Within the underground of Gotham a middle aged Irish man with a look of elegance and yet of fierce determination reluctantly carries on a conversation with a figure obscured by shadows.

"I've never heard of you before and I don't know how you have gotten this far. Why should I be talking to you." The Irish man said.

"Many of your men have realized that my assets can be very helpful to your organization and as to never hearing about me, I would say that is perfect for this line of work" The man in the shadows replied.

"What assets can you contribute?"

"Distraction. And while the city is focused on the distractions, you can conduct all the business that you please, Mr. Riley."

"What do you get out of this?"

"If you mean what I need to complete this work then a small fund to buy materials and a small labor force. If you want to know why I would do this, well it's because I find it fun."

"You won't try to destroy the city like that clown will you?"

There was a long pause from the shadow figure. Then a response, "No, not like the clown."

---

Sirens blared down the street as cops circled a corner on a side road deep in Gotham. The corpse was slumped against the wall. Writing was etched onto the building beside the body in blood reading, 'Why is it that you have to kill someone in this city to get noticed?' Blood crept up the wall and formed almost into a hook like shape with an extended bottom to the corpse's head. When looking from afar it was obvious that the image collectively formed a question mark.


End file.
